


Artworks

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coat of Arms - Freeform, Story Art, artwork, family crest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Collection of the Artworks related to my stories





	1. Paradise Murders

**Author's Note:**

> I always try to create a picture to my stories. Some of them are already finished, some of them are still WIP and others are only ideas in my crazy head.

 German and English version online

  

 


	2. Checkmate




	3. WIP - Nice Murders

Sequel to "Paradise Murders"


	4. WIP - Nevione

It will be a Hermione/Neville story taking place at a magical university located in Dublin. 

  



	5. Omnia quae scripta sunt

This is the storypic for my Stargate Atlantis Story I wrote a few years ago. The first title was "Teaching Atlantis" but I never really liked that. So ... I changed it. Maybe I'll also start to translate it someday.

Oh, and I don't know any latin. The title was found by using the internet, so ... if there's a mistake in it, please tell.


	6. Tony leaves NCIS

 

This is an older idea which suddenly reawakened. Translation of the title is "Before I lose myself".

 

 German and English version are posted.

 


	7. Malfoy coat of arms

This is the Malfoy family's coat of arms which I created for my Harry Potter "baby" that I'm currently translating.

The latin sentence "Tene clarem sanguinis" could be translated with "Preserve the purity of blood".

Even if I'm nowadays not really content with how I titled my stories back then I'll leave this one how it was. The title was "Friendship is the union of souls" and can be found on [fanfiktion.de](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/514363980002adc406701389/1/Friendship-is-the-union-of-souls)

 

 


	8. Friendship (version 1)

This is one of the pictures for my Harry Potter "baby" which I'm currently translating. This is also the first multichapter story that I ever finished some years ago.  
It's an alternate universe story starting with the idea that not Hagrid rescued Harry after the attack on Halloween 1981 but the other side. Means, what happened in the books does not necessarily happen in this story.

This is not only a translation but also a revised version of my German story with the same title (can be found on ff.de). I’m darning some plot holes and defusing some logic bombs which still exist in the original work. Means, finishing the translation might take some time.

 

 

 


	9. Friendship (version 2)

The second version of a picture.

I finally found an actress that could play the role of my OC. The actress is Hannah New from the tv show Black Sails.

 

 


End file.
